


А с паспортами не расстаемся! (деанон)

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, деанон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Работы WTF STony 2021





	А с паспортами не расстаемся! (деанон)

**Author's Note:**

> Вот и подошла к концу ещё одна зимняя битва, на которую нашу команду привело одно из самых важных в жизни чувств — любовь. Любовь к фандому и пейрингу, который уже не один год занимает место в наших сердцах. 

Когда-то Стив Роджерс, глядя в глаза Тони Старку, сказал: “Вместе!”. Только вместе можно справиться с нашествием пришельцев или спятившими роботами.

И вместе можно пылать и творить днями и ночами, несмотря на реал-локдаун-удалёнку-корону-помогите.

В очередной раз битва доказала эту простую истину.

Мы были рады гореть и творить во имя кэпостарков! И благодарны всем, кто горел вместе с нами: читал, комментировал, лайкал и махал помпонами под нашими выкладками и за их пределами.

С вами были:  
🔹 Niellune  
🔹 Lavender_Din  
🔹 Serenielle  
🔹 Meilinn  
🔹 Сашка_О  
🔹 raznogolositsa  
🔹 red_sapphire  
🔹 Guy_in_the_chair  
🔹 littledoctor  
🔹 Breathy  
🔹 tatka_sn  


Да, эта битва подошла к концу. Но впереди уже виднеется летняя! И пусть летом также будет реал-локдаун-удалёнка-корона-помогите, но разве это может нас остановить, если мы вместе?

Приходите к нам на лето!

[Умыл на дайри](https://www.diary.ru/u-mail/?new&username=WTF+STony+2021) | [Твиттер команды](https://twitter.com/wtf_stonyteam)

Деанон по авторам
     [](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune) |  [Текст визитки и деанона](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/28932834)  
[Боже, храни Америку](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_R_M/works/29577900)  
[Рука помощи Тони Старка](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_R_M/works/29557146)  
[Can you tell the difference?](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_R_M/works/29558118)  
[Лабиринт Минотавра](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_R_M/works/29557752)  
[Направо — второй поворот, и прямо, пока не настанет рассвет](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_G_T/works/29059704)  
---|---  
[Ох уж эти сказочники](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/all_works_Stony_2021/works/29979768)  
[Последний блин](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/all_works_Stony_2021/works/29981436)  
[Священный круг](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/spec_quest_stony_2021/works/29856264)  
[Лети, лети, лепесток](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/spec_quest_stony_2021/works/29856273)  
[Ночная прогулка](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_G_T/works/29059740)  
[Нет, они не встречаются!](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_G_T/works/29066877)  
[Маленькие радости](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_G_T/works/29059623)  
[Инстинкт самосохранения](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_G_T/works/29059566)  
[Трудовыебудни](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_G_T/works/29059542)  
|  [](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din)  
[](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle) |  бартер **WTF Nolan Brothers 2021**  
[Пища богов](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/spec_quest_stony_2021/works/29856276)  
[Зацени мое белье, Кэп](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_R_M/works/29558850)  
[Дополнительные занятия](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_R_M/works/29578629)  
[Стони is love](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/visual_and_challenge/works/29354928)  
[Лакомство](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/visual_and_challenge/works/29349870)  
[Брокколи](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_G_T/works/29067627)  
  
  
Анимированные баннеры  
[Принцессы нового тысячелетия](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_R_M/works/29558019)  
[Black & White](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/visual_and_challenge/works/29379846)  
|  [](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Meilinn)  
[](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni) |    
бартер **WTF Marvel v gamake 2021**  
[[Art] Кулинарный календарь](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/visual_and_challenge/works/29194458)  
[[Art] Ракушка разврата](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stony_2021_visual_M_E/works/29730969)  
  
  
[Визитка (клип)](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/28932834)  
[[Fanvid] Извинения](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/Stony_2021_visual_M_E/works/29731047)  
[[Fanvid] Решительные действия](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/Stony_2021_visual_M_E/works/29731053)  
[[Fanvid] Живые](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/visual_and_challenge/works/29237586)  
|  [](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/raznogolositsa)  
[](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/red_sapphire) |    
перевод [Твое милосердие](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_R_M/works/29557356)  
перевод [Оперативная полевая помощь](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_G_T/works/29059659)  
  
  
перевод [Всё прекрасное на земле](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_G_T/works/29059674)  
|  [](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Guy_in_the_chair)  
[](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/) |    
перевод [По лезвию бритвы](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF21_texts_R_M/works/29556933)  
  
  
[[Fanvideo] hit me like a meteorite](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/visual_and_challenge/works/29193522)  
|  [](https://youtube.com/c/BreathofLifee)  
[](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tatka_sn) |    
ВРИО кэпа  
выкладка на Ао3   
  
**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
